


We're Just Friends

by kitkat0723



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 5 Times, Coincides with another writers series, Drunken Matthew Casey, First Chicago Fire Fic, Fluff, Fun, Gen, They're just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Matt and Kelly sometimes get mistaken for a couple, except they're just friends. Always have been always will be.or5 times Matt and Kelly are mistaken for a couple Plus one where the truth comes out.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Hey there! This is actually my FIRST fic in the Chicago Fire Fandom. I recently dragged a friend down the rabbit hole that is One Chicago and Derek Haas' brainchild. She requested a 5 + 1 for Severide and Casey. Enjoy! 
> 
> P.s: I know we're in the later seasons of FIRE, but in this one, Molly's is still a thing, everyone is still alive AND Matt and Gabby are married. :D 
> 
> Also, I kinda had to throw in those very hot firefighters from L.A because of headcanon reasons. 
> 
> This coincides with Shanachie's fic Something We Both Wanted (find that here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476958/chapters/61799845 )

Matt and Kelly had been friends for so long, they stopped noticing how often they were together. they worked side by side for years and while it wasn’t the perfect friendship neither trusted anyone else to have their back. Of course, most people thought there was something going on between them, but they were just good friends, family even. It was hard not to cringe on occasion when someone pointed it out. Not for being mistaken for a couple, but because there had never been feelings for the other on either side. Even when they’re fighting and not really friendly, when one goes into a fire, the other follows right behind them. Most people would kill to have that kind of friendship. For Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide, it came as easy as breathing.    
  
  


##  **Randomly**

They're getting into an uber after having one too many at Molly, laughing and hanging all over each other. The uber driver gives them a knowing look and shakes her head. When she drops them off at Matt's, she tells them they're so cute together and to be safe. It makes them laugh for a good half hour before  _ finally _ making it up the stairs and into the house.

##  **At a Game**

They're at a Cubs game on a day off because Kelly scored tickets that finally matched up with an off day. Gabby was at work, and she's not a baseball person, so it worked out. Matt sprung for beer and nachos. They're laughing and enjoying not having to worry about running into a burning building. They're in their seats enjoying a clear blue sky, the sound of music coming from Wrigley's speakers, and the feeling of home. The stadium photographer comes around and asks if they want a picture taken to commemorate their date. Both blush beet red but agree to the picture because memories are cool. After that, they enjoy the rest of the game. When they get back to Kelly's that night and check out the website they find the photographer edited the photo with hearts around their heads. They pay for it and print it out anyway because it'll be something to laugh at with Gabby later. She loses it when she sees and asks Matt if she should call a divorce lawyer. Kelly laughs the entire time Matt tries to explain what happened to her. Matt glares at him for most of the next shift and threatens to send it to the squad.

Kelly puts his copy in his office at home because it's a ridiculous memory and he secretly kind of loves how the scene behind them looks.

##  **At the Park**

It's been two weeks since Kelly brought Shayla and Adrian home. He's still getting used to the whole "Dad of twins" thing. There hasn't been time to put together the double stroller Cindy and Chris got him, so he settles on walking one around the apartment while the other is in the bouncer. When Matt stops by after work, Kelly releases a giant breath. Matt gives him a break by taking Adrian from him while Shayla naps. Kelly gets to take a shower uninterrupted for the first time in days. When he comes back in, both the kids are sleeping and Matt has the stroller pieces pulled out of the box. Together they work to put it together. When it's done and the kids are finally awake, they walk to the small park near the house.

Matt fills him in on everything he's missed, and it makes Kelly feel like part of the team still. They're coming around the last corner of the walking path when they're stopped so one of the ladies who was jogging can peek in on the kids.

"They're so cute! You two have such a nice family!" She smiles when they're stunned into silence and walks away.

When they finally recover, Kelly looks over at Matt. "How many times is that going to keep happening?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. Does it bother you though?"

Kelly shook his head and started pushing the stroller again. "Not really. I mean we're friends. Friends get mistaken as a couple all the time when they're close, right?"

"Yeah. There were plenty of times Gabby and I did. I know you and Shay did too."

"Constantly, but we were really close so it wasn't surprising. It just feels weird now."

"Because it's me?" Casey asked, head tilted to the side. 

"Yes and no? It feels normal. And not normal because we're both straight and you're married." It really wasn’t weird to Kelly anymore. 

"True, but if we say anything people will either believe us or they won't."

"That's a good point." Before Kelly can say anything else, Shayla starts to wail. Matt takes her from the car seat and carries her and her binky the rest of the way back to Kelly's apartment as they discuss possible plans for the unused space on the top floor.

They get more looks, but Kelly pretends not to notice.

##  **At a Bachelor Party**

"No kids, no responsibility. At least for the next 2 days!" Matt winds his arm around Kelly's shoulders as they make their way down Bourbon Street. Kelly's cousin is getting married and they’re going to enjoy the bachelor weekend in New Orleans. Kat agreed to watch the kids so he invited Matt and Gabby down. Gabby passed on the offer and sent her husband and friend off with waves and a kiss.

Kelly laughed as they dodged bodies and tried to keep up with the group. "You act as if you're the one with twins at home!"

Matt looked offended. "They might be your kids, but Gabby and I love them too! Besides! Who else is going to put up with you and your anal retentive tendencies?"

Kelly snuck his arm around Matt's shoulders in turn. "No one but you, I'm afraid!"

Matt blames his next move on all the alcohol consumed as they make their way back to the hotel. "That's because no one else knows Kelly Severide secretly has a soft gooey center!" Matt poked him in the stomach, making Kelly glare at him.

"This may be New Orleans, but save it for the bedroom, guys!" Eddie, his cousin's fiancé, calls from behind them.

Kelly whipped around and rolled his eyes as said cousin can barely contain his laughter. "We're just friends!"

"And De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt!  _ finally _ !" Bobby, one of his cousin's friends, exclaims as they get to the front of the hotel. "Remember to Hydrate! And to take Tylenol."

They all split off for their rooms, drunk off all the cocktails, liquor, and beer consumed between the ten people in attendance. They've got the perfect view of Royale from their balcony. Matt pulls out cigars and they smoke outside while they can faintly hear the revelry from the next block.

"Maybe." Matt starts and burps. Then tries again. "Maybe we should get like shirts or something that says 'we're just friends. "

"Maybe? Are you at least having fun?" Kelly's not that drunk, but Matt clearly is.

"Absolutely!" Casey’s drunken sentiment made him chuckle. 

"Good." They both needed this. 

After smoking, they get ready for bed. When the text comes through on his phone, he groans and tosses it aside. He was going to kill Buck.

##  **At Molly's.**

Molly's was once again packed wall to wall with people. He wasn't sure how Gabby and the crew packed them in all the time, but it always happened. He finally made his way up to the bar, not at all shocked to see Matt working the taps. "How'd you get roped into this?"

"I married the owner." Matt grins down the bar at Gabby, who's serving beer and exchanging cash for alcohol.

"Guess I should have tried that, huh?"

Matt looks at him questionably. "You alright?"

Kelly nods sips from his beer bottle. "Yeah, I'm good." He wants to say more but also doesn't. Sometimes he gets lonely. Really lonely. 

"Come by tomorrow, Gabby's cooking."

"Shouldn't you ask her first?" Kelly's eyes track over to his friend who's arguing with Chris over something.

"She'll be okay with it because it's you."

"Alright. I'll bring cigars for after dinner." That’s their thing. When one needs to talk, they always bring the cigars. It helps fight off the nerves of opening up to someone.

Matt's about to speak up, tell him they'll go outside now, but one of the cops from Antonio's station squeezes in next to Kelly.

"Not that I don't find it adorable you two are flirting with each other, but we've got thirsty people back here. Think you can fill the order a little faster?"

She walks away before either can say anything.

##  **Plus one where the truth comes out**

Everyone is out having fun, both teams having an outing. The smell of bbq is in the air as Cruz and someone else play corn hole. Laughter rings out all around the park. It's easy and comfortable. They've made it through a lot of shit together. It's a pretty chill day. Matt and Kelly are doing their own thing off to the side, laughing and joking with the other. Just like any other time both Squad and truck and their shift has an off day. 

Sylvie walks up with a friend and introduces them around. It's light and fun.

"How long have they been together?" her friend asks and points over to where Matt is leaning against Kelly, his arm on his shoulder as he gestures with his beer.

Sylvie looks over. "Severide and Casey?" She laughs, eyes wide. "They're not and never have been as far as I know. Casey is happily married to my old partner, Gabby Dawson, and Severide is forever the bachelor. They've known each other for over twenty years. I've known them for five and haven't seen either of them be anything but straight."

"They're so close." her friend observes. Sylvie knows. 

"Mmmhmm. They're brothers and they walk through fire together literally, on a daily basis."

"Most couples would kill to have what they have."

"I know I would." Sylvie snagged a beer and steered the conversation away from Matt and Kelly.

People always mistook them for a couple when every one of their friends, true friends, and family knew they were brothers in fire and life.

She smiled as she saw Severide toss his head back and laugh at something Matt had said as Gabby walked over and Kelly tossed his arms over both their shoulders. They were family and that's what counted most.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
